demimenfandomcom-20200214-history
12-2018 News
December 2018 12/12/2018 Guinness: Demimen now released! Welcome to Punebuma! So you're the one who's arrived to this country, in this newly released "Demimen"! Being abruptly appointed as commander, and still managing to be successful in battle... That decision-making prowess and ability to take action were a sight to see! I'll be a little busy with my hotel work, but once things are able to calm down a bit, I'll be coming by to take the enlistment test! By the way, if you ever get lost on what to do in this country, be sure to check out the information center in town! That's all for now! Enjoy your new life! 12/12/2018 Stella: Pre-registration rewards and release commemoration campaign! To all of you who preregistered, and all of you who are now here, thank you so much for coming to our country! To commemorate all of the crazy numbers of people who've now moved in here, we've decided to start up a big celebration! ☆★Release commemoration login bonus★☆ If you log in these next 7 days, you'll be gifted "scout points" (abbreviated to SP) that can be used to recruit your favorite unit in their highest rank! You'll be able to get your favorite unit in their strongest form right away! ☆★Newbie mission bingo implemented★☆ If you complete this bingo sheet, you'll receive a ☆4+ guaranteed recruitment ticket! ☆★Release commemoration sales★☆ ☆Release commemoration set (until Dec 18 3PM JST) ①Newbie set ・Crystal x4 (2 extra for the normal price) ・Autobattle function (1 day) ②Date set ・Crystal x12 (4 extra for the normal price) ・Chickibird pass x1 ・Meal tickets x2 ③Super deal set ・Crystal x24 (10 extra for the normal price) ・Chickibird pass x2 ・Meal tickets x4 ・Training scroll - master grade x2 I'm busy on a mining expedition over by the hot springs right now, but once I get back, I'll be coming by to take your squad's enlistment test! 12/12/2018 Rochefort: Compensation for bugs during battle There is currently a bug occurring during battle, where the enemy will spin endlessly in front of your units. We are currently in the middle of fixing this error. However, if this bug does occur to you, you should be able to proceed by using a buddy attack to blow the enemy back. We sincerely apologize for the inconvenience this has caused all commanders. Please be patient for us to fix the bug, and thank you for waiting. Tui and I are busy with registering everyone who has arrived to the country in the sudden influx of new citizens. Once we are able to complete our duties, we will come to take the enlistment test. We would appreciate your patience. 12/13/2018 Becks: Christmas set★Limited release Hey, bros! And my beautiful babes☆ Can you feel the xmas event comin'? So! Today I'm here to tell ya about a Christmas set that's gonna be available. Only one set available per person! The set includes the following. ☆★Limited time・Christmas set★☆ ☆(Until Dec 19, 11:59AM JST) ・Crystal x60...That's 2 more than you usually get☆ ・Autobattle function (7 days) ・Training scroll - master grade x3 The price is 1,800 JPY. That's the price of a regular xmas gift, ain't it? But this pack's all about battlin', not dating... It'd make for a pretty harsh gift. I'm already tired. Well, anyway! Once my blacksmith work settles down, I'll be down to come by and take your lovely, enchanting team's enlistment test, alright!? 12/13/2018 Tui: Update Battle bug fixed, version up The bug causing enemies to spin during battle has been fixed, and an update to the app has been released. Please access the app store or play store in order to download and install the latest version of the game, and the bug will be fixed. We deeply apologize for causing you trouble, Commander. I will also be coming to take your enlistment test once my tasks with the nation's administration have settled down. I look forward to working with you once that time comes. 12/13/2018 Karhu: How to do "deep" attacks in the training dojo Good afternoon. Are you hungry? Today, I've come to advise you about how to properly do a "deep" attack. A lot of troubled commanders asked us about it yesterday. Do you know about the training center's dojo? It's the place you went to practice buddy attacks after Day 1. Tiger-san can also teach you how to do the "deep" attacks there. Training makes me hungry, but Tiger-san is so fun, I love it. Getting stronger makes food taste better, so give it a try and go to the dojo sometime. That's all for me. I'm going to go deliver some alcohol now. Once I'm done with my tasks, can I come by to take your enlistment test? I wanna eat salmon onigiri together with you. 12/13/2018 Anchor: 「遠征」と「むずかしい」の不具合が直りました こ、こんばんは…。以下の不具合が直ったそうなので、お知らせです。 ①砦を守るの「むずかしい」に、クリア不可能なミッションがある └Day12、Day28、Day32、Day44、Day56のミッションが更新されました。 ②成功率100％の遠征に失敗する事がある └100％の時は必ず成功するようになっています。 このお知らせをマイページか自宅で見た方は、念のためタイトル画面に戻って、入り直してみてください。 指揮官さんに迷惑をかけて、申し訳ありません。だけど、不具合報告ありがとうございます。 ……あのっ！俺まだ、お城で運営のバイト中なんだけど…終ったときに間に合ったら……指揮官さんの部隊、受けに行ってもいいですか？ 12/15/2018 Floris: ※バランス調整のお知らせ※ この度『戦場』のバランス調整を行いました。 調整内容は以下の通りです。 ・「砦を守る」と「遠征」での隊員の獲得経験値UP ・「砦を守る」の推奨レベルを「部隊全員の合計レベル値」に変更 分からない事がありましたら、タイトル画面の「お知らせ」からご連絡ください。 ウシさんやブタさんが待っているから…僕、帰ります。また会う機会があったら嬉しいです。 12/15/2018 Murphy: ★週末限定★遠征キャンペーン お疲れ様です、指揮官さん。今週末は遠征強化期間です。 今から12/16（日）23:59までは遠征時間50％短縮。 それと「プネブマ山・頂上」の土産に☆4確定チケット「西の遺跡」以降に鍛錬の巻物・上級と鍛錬の巻物・極級が出現しているそうですよ。 この機会に、遠征で隊員を強化して、乗り越えられなかったDayに挑戦してみてください。 それと、これは俺からの情報ですが、出発時点でどんなに確率が低くても、時短をすると確実に遠征に成功します。 それじゃ。俺はいつものように、でみ飯亭で待ってるんで、酒が手に入りましたら是非お越しください。 今は新任の指揮官さんが増えたおかげで、店から手が離せないんですが、少し余裕ができたら兵役を再開する予定です。休役が続くと、神殿に高い税金取られちまいますしね。 再開の際は指揮官さんの隊、受けさせてください。 12/17/2018 Hite: ※重要※メンテナンス告知 指揮官各位 メンテナンスとアップデートの告知です。各自必ず目を通し、当日に備えていただくようお願い致します。 ------------------------- ■メンテナンス予定日時 2018年12月18日(火)9:00～同日17:00 ■メンテナンス内容 ・オートバトルON時にリーダーがアクティブ化 　（死ぬ気で隙間にオートダッシュ） ・マイページの隊員たちの表情筋の軟化 ・各種不具合の修正(巣穴で進行不可能など) ・イベントの開始準備 メンテナンス開始時に「オートバトル機能」を購入中だった方は、メンテナンス明けに、オートバトル開放時間が24時間プラスされます。 なお、このメンテナンス明けは、Play Storeでのアプリバージョンアップが必須となります 以上 ------------------------- ミラーとバルチカが、お世話になっております。次に外出する機会があったら、所属だけ、検討するかもしれません。 12/18/2018 Guinness: 更新内容とイベント告知ですよ！ お久しぶりです指揮官さん！メンテ待機、お疲れ様でした！ 今日は更新内容と、イベント告知に来ました。 ■更新内容 ・オートバトルON時にリーダーが決死モード化！ 　　└これぞリーダーという雄姿が見られますよ！！ ・マイページの隊員たちの表情筋の軟化 　　└公式Twitterでサンプル動画も見られます！ ・各種不具合の修正(巣穴で進行不能など) 　　└まだ進行不能になる場合は、すぐ問い合わせください！ ・イベントの開始準備完了！ 　　└イベントは明日の15時開催予定です！ ★楽しいイベント開催間近！★ ■イベントタイトル 戦場のホワイトクリスマス～兵役の国民たち～ ■開催期間 2018年12月19日15:00:00～2018年12月25日14:59:59 是非お楽しみにしてください！ いやー。クリスマスはホテルが全室満員で、俺は嬉しい悲鳴です。指揮官さんも早く、俺の長男たるファーストホテル『ホテルトゥリアマティ』へご招待したいもんです。 12/19/2018 Stella: イベント開始と詳細です！ 指揮官さんメリークリスマス！ついに初イベントが開始されました！ ■イベントタイトル 戦場のホワイトクリスマス～兵役の国民たち～ ■内容！ ・「砦を守る」の右上にイベントステージへの切り替えボタンが出現！ 　　そこからイベントステージに入る事ができます。 ・イベントステージをクリアすると、クリスマスBOXが出現！ 　　中からはクリスマス限定アクセサリーが出てくることも♪ ・さらに！イベントステージは全てがシナリオマス。 　　クリスマス限定シナリオが楽しめます☆ ■お得情報！ サタンかソフィエロが部隊にいると、なんとクリア時のクリスマスBOXが+1されます！どちらもいれば+2！一気に3個も出現しますよ！ ■開催期間2018年12月19日15:00:00～2018年12月25日14:59:59 僕も早く温泉から戻りたいよーー！！ポタミ温泉まんじゅう、お土産に買って帰りますね。 12/19/2018 Tui: 巣穴の報酬ラインが調整されました お疲れさまです、神官様。本日は巣穴の報酬ラインが変更された旨をお伝えしに参りました。 この1週間の巣穴討伐状況を調査した結果、報酬条件の見直しが行われました。 今後は報酬を得る為に、より少々長い時間潜り続ける必要がございます。 巣穴はDay20をクリアした優秀な指揮官様が踏み入る値。何卒ご容赦くださいますよう、お願い申し上げます。 ちなみに、指揮官様だけに苦労を負わせる訳にはいかないと、リーダースキルに磨きをかけ始めた隊員が多数居る模様です。 リーダースキル強化のお知らせが届く日もそう遠くないのではないでしょうか。 それでは指揮官様、まだ近日お目にかかりましょう。 12/19/2018 Rochefort: イベント不具合修正 お疲れ様です、指揮官様 イベントに不具合がございまして、修正を致しました。 ・ステージ4でパーリィモゥを爆発させるモノが無かったので設置 　　└あの浮かれたウシを、クラッカーでボッコ…ポッコポコに致しましょう ・出現する敵の攻撃力が低下 　　└激痛に悶えていたら、不思議と魔物が、少し優しくなったようです ・ソフィエロが父親似になり過ぎていた問題を修正 　　└ソフィエロの耳は、お母様譲りだそうですよ？ ・ステージで手に入れたXmasアクセサリーが装備できない問題を修正 　　└一部、イミテーションが混じっておりました。申し訳ございません なお、この修正を反映させるために、一度アプリの再起動をしていただけましたら幸いです。 ご迷惑をおかけして誠に申し訳ございません。 何卒よろしくお願い申し上げます。 12/20/2018 Becks: クリスマス追加情報☆ Merrrrrry Christmas！ブラザー＆ベイベー 今日はクリスマスの補足に、来・ちゃ・い・ま・し・た・よ！ ☆俺プレゼンツ・3大情報☆ 【その1】サタン＆ソフィエロの入隊確率2倍の隊員募集実施中！ 　└あいつらの若い前のめり感、俺も嫌いじゃないスね 　　彼らが部隊にいると、イベントステージのクリア時に、 　　特別プレゼントBoxが+1されます。どちらもいれば+2ス。 　　 期間は12月25日14:59:59まで。ですってよ 【その2】クリスマスセット販売開始！ 　　└今回はプチクリセとクリセの2種類あるんで、ご自由に☆ 【その3】ステージでゲットできるアクセ情報 　　└全6種類のアクセは、それぞれ品質SとEの2種類あります 　　　Sはレベル60、Eはレベル10までのレベル上限があるんで、全種Sゲット、チャレンジしてみてください ―っと、ここからは俺のラーヴ・アドヴァイス♥ Lesson1：勝てなくなったら巻物でレベルあげましょ Lesson2：隊員のスキルを吟味。 　　　　雪の日といえばガルデンさんも最強の一角スね Lesson3：俺にアクセ作り、頼みに来てください。 　　　　　　全力ポコ力UPコーデしちゃえば、もう勝ち確ってもんス そんじゃ、街の鍛冶屋で待ってるんで。まだ鍛冶屋が開いてない指揮官さんも、イベ前に俺とのフラグ、開放しちゃってください、よ♥ 12/20/2018 Karhu: イベントやさしいキャンペーンと誕生日のお知らせ こんにちは。そろそろお腹が空く時間ですね。 今からイベントステージで、『少しやさしくクリアできるキャンペーン』開始です。 クリアに必要なフェルトが1/3になるのと、はじめの3つまでの宝箱が1/3で開くようになります。 クリスマス、皆でお祝いできたら嬉しいです。だってクリスマスは、美味しいモノがいっぱいだからです あ、あとね。あさってはニュートンのお誕生日なんですよ？ニュートンとのお祝い散歩ができるように、明日は特別な隊員募集や、素敵なセットが出るそうです。 お楽しみにしてくださいね。僕は焼きどんぐリンゴキャンディを作ろうかなあ。 それじゃあまたね、指揮官さん。ごはんは忘れず食べてください。 12/20/2018 Anchor: ※重要※不具合修正とスキル強化のお知らせです 指揮官さんお疲れ様です。不具合の修正と、一部隊員のスキル強化をお知らせにきました ■不具合の修正 ①バトル中に敵が隊員の目の前でスピンし続ける問題の改善 ②チュートリアルのday1, day2に出撃するとき　 タスクキルして再開するとチュートリアル進めない問題を修正 　　└新任の指揮官さんが進行不能になる事がなくなりました ③巣穴の経過時間ゲージを追加して、秒数不足なら負けるように処理 ④スキルレーザーとスキルリンゴが想定していたよりもヒットし過ぎていたのを修正 ⑤コンボゲージのリンゴが二つ重なって出ないように修正 　　└1つ目を取り終えてから次が出るようになりました！ スキルの強化 以下の隊員のリンゴスキルが強化されました。 リングネス タイガー ブルームーン コナ バド サタン エルディンガー コロナ ソフィエロ スキルの調整 以下の隊員については、④の修正による影響があったので、リンゴをスキルレーザー以外にぶつけた時の威力を大幅に上げました。 オルヴァル サンミゲル この内容を反映するには、ストアでアプリをVer1.1.1にアップデートする必要があります。 ただ、ストアへの反映時間には個体差があります。今すぐ行って無かった方は、しばらくしてから再トライしてみてください。 ぜひ部隊に入れて、強くなった技、試してみてください。 この度は指揮官さんに迷惑をかけて、申し訳ありません。これからもできる限り早い対応ができるよう、頑張ります それで俺も、シュヴァルツさんみたいな活躍ができるように………………きっと、なります。 12/21/2018 Murphy: お詫びクリスタル配布のご連絡 お疲れ様です、指揮官さん。今日はお詫びのご連絡です。 リリース時から今までの不具合およびバランス調整で、指揮官さんには度々ご迷惑をお掛けいたしました。 そのお詫びの品として、国からクリスタル50個が届いています。 ------------------------- ■対象者 2018年12月21日13:00までにゲームを開始された、すべての指揮官様 ■対象アイテム クリスタル50個 ■配布方法 12月21日中に「リリース時からの不具合およびバランス調整のお詫び」の名称で、ギフト内にお送りします ■お受け取り方法一度タイトル画面に戻ってから、改めてマイページに入り直して、ギフトをご確認ください ------------------------- 移住直後に迷惑を掛けてしまい、申し訳ありません。これからも俺たちと、この国を盛り上げていってくれたら嬉しいです。 俺は精一杯、美味い飯つくります。 12/21/2018 Floris: ★ニュートンさんお誕生日のお知らせ …あのう、こんにちは。明日はニュートンさんのお誕生日だそうです。それで、誕生日イブの今日から、お祝いの色々をご紹介します。 ニュートンさん、可愛くて強くて、憧れますよね…。 【ニュートン誕☆オマケ付き募集】 （2018/12/21 15:30～2018/12/23 23:59:59まで） 10名一気に募ると、ニュートンが1名必ず入隊する上、とりチキパスが1枚、おまけで付いてきます。 ぜひニュートンさんと、遊園地へ出かけてみてください。 【ショップにお祝いアイテム登場】 （2018/12/21 15:30～2018/12/23 23:59:59まで） ♦バースデーギフト・プティ 特別装備『どんぐリンゴペンデュラム(品質E)』がオマケに付いたセットです ♦バースデーギフト セレブ 特別装備『どんぐリンゴペンデュラム(品質S)』がオマケに付いたセットです この装備を身に付けると獲得経験値が最大50%UPするそうですよ 見た目がとても可愛いので、覗いてみてください。 あと…。今日の15:30頃からは、イベントステージにニュートンを連れて行くと、クリア時のXmasプレゼントの出現数が＋1されるようになります。 （2018/12/21 15:30～2018/12/23 23:59:59まで） サタンとソフィエロも変わらず＋1されるので、出撃メンバーに加えてみてください。 僕もとりチキパーク行きた………ううん！お仕事がんばらなくちゃ！ウシさんやブタさんが待ってるもの 12/21/2018 Stella: 誕プレ装備とハトボンの不具合ご報告 指揮官さんこんばんは。度々で申し訳ないですけど、不具合のお知らせです。 その1：どんぐリンゴペンデュラムに一部欠陥があったバトルで最大50％アップする筈の経験値が、最小値の5％から成長しなくなっていました。 こちらは既に修理済みです。既に装備をしてバトルをしていた隊員さんたちには、本来獲得できる筈だった経験値分として購入した数分の「鍛錬の巻物・極」を後ほど送らせていただきます その2：ハトボンのふかめが封印されていた最新バージョンで、ハトボンへ「ふかめ」を食らわす事が一時的にできなくなっていた事がわかりました。 こちらは次のバージョンで修正されます。 不具合が出ていてごめんなさい。次は楽しいお知らせで会えたら嬉しいです。 一番嬉しいのは、早くそっちに帰って入隊できる事ですけどね！ 12/21/2018 Satan: 遠征更新のお知らせ☆ ハロー！今日はサタンちゃんなの！お知らせを2つお届けっ！ その1：遠征のお酒出現率UP★ たくさんお土産、持ってきマスカット♪ その2：経験値UPアクセ効果拡大★ 今はバトルでだけ経験値が上がるけど、もうすぐ遠征に付けて行っても効果的になるのよっ 以上！ 割り込みサタンちゃんでした！ドロンッ 3 12/25/2018 Tui: The attendants join the battle, and information on a new event Thank you for your work, commanding officer. Our pressing state managerial duties have been taken care of, so Rochefort and I will be taking the enlistment test starting from tomorrow. From December 26 3PM JST, we will be coming to the troop recruitment. We will be in your care. At the same time, the 2nd event will begin. "New Years on the Battlefield ~All for the Sake of the People~" is planned. Please look forward to it. May we meet again tomorrow. 12/25/2018 Rochefort: New items at the temple Thank you for your work, commanding officer. Starting today, new items have arrived for sale at the temple. (limited time - simple invite set: 2 crystals, 1 meal ticket, 120 JPY) (limited time - go for it leader set: 10 crystals, 3 day autobattle, 480 JPY) (limited time - nice!! date set: 20 crystals, 3 chickibird passes, 840 JPY) They're geared towards allowing you to get on better terms with your troops. Please consider taking advantage and spending some time with your troops at this year end. May we meet again tomorrow. 12/26/2018 Hite: News regarding an issue with Christmas login bonus day 8 Commanding officers, this is a communication in regards to the Christmas login bonuses. We received notice that some officers present for the 8th day bonus only saw an empty box. This issue has now been rectified, and each day you will receive an additional 1 crystal from the 8th day going forward. Those who encountered the bug will soon receive a separate additional crystal. Thank you for your attendance. --------------------- My Christmas was a by-the-book house party, as requested by Miller... 12/26/2018 Guinness: New Years event start & attendants join the battle!! The New Years event has begun. "New Years on the Battlefield ~All for the Sake of the People~" Awesome! "For the People".. As expected of the princes. Event Period: 12/26/18 3PM~1/7/19 3PM JST *Stages will change mid-period at 1/1/19. Participation Requirements: Must have "Survive the Den" unlocked. *Clearing "Protect the Fort" Day 20 easy mode will unlock Survive the Den. Special Info: If Tui or Rochefort are in your active squad, 1 additional rare grab bag will appear in the event stages. If you have both units, you'll get 2 additional! Limited event accessories and scrolls can be obtained from the rare grab bags! To Note: In order to hear voices of characters you haven't recruited yet, like Tui or Rochefort, please complete the "batch download" selectable on the title screen. There's some special new troop recruitments and new items available in the shop, so please go and have some fun! That's all! My hotel's all booked solid with tourists planning some year-end fun at Chickibird Park! Ha ha ha! 12/26/2018 Tui: Event tips Good work on the summit mission, commanding officer. Today, I have come to provide you with some special tips. For this event, blocking and defense is important. By increasing your defense up skills and equipping accessories, you can lessen the time penalty from taking damage, or by increasing your block rate up skills and equipping accessories, you can negate the enemy's attacks more often. This will certainly affect your battles greatly. I pray you have good fortune in your upcoming battles. 12/26/2018 Weihen: Avoiding issues when updating Hm. My star student seems so busy even at the year end. I've come to grant you some important advice today for the times you've been cut off from the world, my student. If you become unable to continue on when you receive a version update message on the title screen, please follow the steps included in this link. I believe this information will be of use to you, so you may visit Punebuma once again. It would make me feel lonely to have to bid you farewell like this. Please remember this in the back of your mind for when you may run into similar troubles in the future. 12/26/2018 Stella: The attendants are able to be scouted now! Commanding officers, good afternoon! Tui-san and Rochefort-san have been registered, and are able to be scouted now! Scouting, huh! That's so cool! I wanna be scouted too sometime! 12/28/2018 Becks: Pre-New Years and release anniversary sale Hey commander babes and bros! Have you had a great end of the year? I've been tryin' to show off how much a hard workin' man I am. So here's some info about the release anniversary and pre-New Years sales we got. "11 days only! Purchased crystals increase 20%!" If that ain't the best deal you've heard, I don't know what else to tell ya. "New Years set - plum (120)" This here comes with 4 crystals and 2 meal tickets. You got yourself a dinner date right there. "New Years set - bamboo (3600)" This'll give ya 10 days of autobattle and crystals too. "New Years set - pine (8400)" 10 chickibird passes and 2 master class scrolls. Ain't that just crazy? They'll be up for sale until January 7, 2019 3PM JST. ------------ Now then. Time for me to get back to work on makin' the most supreme accessories you ever seen! Come by and cheer me on sometime. And don't you go catchin' a cold when I ain't around, else I'm gonna have to punish you. Got it? 12/29/2018 Karhu: New Years login bonus information Good evening, commanding officers. Starting today, for 3 days only, there are some New Years login bonuses. You'll get some items to get you some delicious food and New Years themed stickers, so please come on by. I'm going to go exercise a bit for the recruitment test. 12/31/2018 Murphy: Info about contacting support at New Years I'm glad the last thing I see at year end is you, commanding officer. I'm reaching out to you today to give you information about contacting support. Support's responses will be delayed and start back up on 1/7/2019. And again, if you see this error and can't proceed into the game, please follow the instructions in this link. Hope to have your support again at Demihan next year. I have to get back to the front lines soon or I'll be out of practice, so I think I'll swing around my hammer a bit tonight. Category:News